Angel Facebook Conversation June 12
On June 12, Angel began posting to the F&J Facebook Group. She asked for help and interacted with trialists. Her conversation ended abruptly and was deleted (thanks to turncat for the screenshots and transcript). Transcript at bottom of page Facebook Screen Shots Facebook Transcript Angel Milton what is going on? can anyone help me? Angel Milton !!! Chase Turner What help do you need? David Denis What is wrong Angel. Are you ok? Angel Milton i don't know where i am Chase Turner Do your location services work? We might be able to help find where you are. David Denis Are you not on a boat? Angel Milton i am under something David Denis Is it heavy. What are you fealing? Angel Milton I am in a white room. this terminal seems minimal. there are no doors or windows. just this terminal and a screen. Angel Milton who is brontis? David Denis Brontis. Is that a name you see in the room? Dan Taylor Can you remember anything else. What was the last thing you remember? Angel Milton i see a name in the screen. i have no idea what this is. Angel Milton i'm scared. Angel Milton I remember being in london. Angel Milton in the lab with theo, and karen. David Denis Ok. Look around you very carefully and see if you can see anything. What do you rembere from your past? David Denis Do you know what f&j is Chase Turner Also use your other senses, what do you hear, smell, feel around you? Is the room moving? Is there vibration, can you hear sounds outside the room? Angel Milton i work there Angel Milton the room is white. Angel Milton white all around me. David Denis Ok. Do you remember going on a ship to run the mushroom trials? Angel Milton no!!! Angel Milton i remember the mushroom Angel Milton you can't trust it. Angel Milton you can't trust anyone. David Denis Ok. Keep calm. I want to help you. David Denis Now talk to me. What is the last thing that you remember doing for f&j Angel Milton i have to get out David Denis Ok. I want to help you do that. Angel Milton why is this important? who are you? David Denis I am someone who does not want you to get hurt. Anyone to get hurt. David Denis I was a member of the mushroom trials. And you seam nice but the trials are very strange. Angel Milton ? Ruby Evangeline Barnfather-Leto Remain calm, are you injured? Angel Milton i am dizzy Angel Milton ?? hello? Logan Mcivor any clear marking spots or anything to give your location? Logan Mcivor send it to someone you trust Dan Taylor What was the last conversation you remember having? Angel Milton i am in a white room. white walls, floor and ceiling. just this terminal. am i sick? Logan Mcivor your being tested :O maybe Angel Milton trust? i don't know who any of you are? Ruby Evangeline Barnfather-Leto The only thing you can rely on is your instincts. Do you trust us? Dan Taylor Your just scared. Take your time, try and clear your mind and think clearly. We can help yoi Dan Taylor How are you accessing this chat? Angel Milton this is on a screen in front of me, what platform is this? Ruby Evangeline Barnfather-Leto Can you touch the screen? Logan Mcivor any keyboard? David Denis This is Facebook Angel Milton i have have icons and markers. Angel Milton facebook of course. Dan Taylor OK do you have anything on your person? What icons do you see? David Denis What icons Angel Milton speech bubbles Angel Milton I feel faint David Denis Ok. Breath. Don't pass out. Angel Milton i am stuck here, i am screaming! Angel Milton nobody can hear me. David Denis Stay calm Dan Taylor We can hear you angel Angel Milton you can hear me!? get here quick!! David Denis I want to help you get out of there. You can talk to us and we can hear yoh David Denis We can see you. You are talking to us Angel Milton this terminal is shutting down Angel Milton it is bleeping and now it is going into sh David Denis Oh no. Tell us what you see. What icons you see. David Denis Good luck angel. Stay safe out there. Emails from Angel